My Little Pony Crossover Villains Score
My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 1. Opening Theme/Twilight Sparkle/Meet Wander and Grim Reaper of Madagascar Antarctica by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 2. Solar Surfer Planet/Ocean Princess ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 3. ''Grim Gloom and Vlad of The Caribbean Davy Jones Theme ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 4. ''Best Friends/Rapido and Razmo Nemo Curl Away My Son/Ice Age Dawn Of The Dinosaurs Nest ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 5. ''Ansi Molina Meets Agent Xero Roxanne Theme ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 6. ''Ballister Blackheart Il Grillo Parlante [2002] ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 7. ''Ballister Blackheart and Ambrosius Goldenloin Will He Shoemaker ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 8. ''Grunkle Stan's Festival Fu Panda Let The Tournament Begin ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 9. ''Grim Gloom's Plan Dark Knight Harvey Two Face ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 10. ''Agent Xero and Mole Arrival Flynn Wanted ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 11. ''Lord Hater The Spy from Apartment 8-i and Lord Boxman Meets Professor Venomus and Fink Inc Waternoose ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 12. ''Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz Age 2 The Meltdown The Water Park ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 13. ''Equestria Story into the out Now/Dinosaur The Attack by ''Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 14.''Twilight's Dream The Great And Powerfull Fireside Dance ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 15.''Twilight Meets Frankie Nightmare Before Christmas Jack and Sally Montage ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 16. ''Robbie Gets Arrested We Ride/Carrie The Closet [1976] ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 17. ''Twilight and Wander of the Caribbean; At World's End Love Theme ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 18. ''Crystals Age 5 Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 19. ''Lord Grim Gloom Hearts Of A Sort by ''Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 20. ''Kidnapping Age Tigers Going for Baby ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 21. ''To Rescue Pan in Return to Neverland Jane Save Pan ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 22. ''Ansi and Agent Xero Meets Grim Gloom and Vlad Hero 6 Hiro Hamada ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 23. ''Twilight Grim and Sylvia Planet Silver ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 24. ''Queen Moon Is Kidnapped Pan Hook Captures Boys ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 25. ''The Bird and The Worm Instrumental ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 26. ''Arguments Why Wait To Be Wed ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 27. ''Twilight and Celestria Fate and Destiny ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 28. ''Rapido Captured by Baron Vain/Agent Xero To Rescue Incredibles Lithe Or Death ''by Lorne Balfe * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 29. ''Miss in Wonderland Mad Tea Party/The Unbirthday Song/Twinkle Twinkle [Instrumental] ''by Hans Zimmer * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 30. ''Denzel Crocker Kidnaps Leif and Pauline Returns Selina Transforms [Part 1] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 31. Denzel Crocker and Misty Attacks Star Hunchback of Notre Dame Paris Burning * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 32. Defeats of Baron Vain and Rat Zoosters Breakout * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 33. Twilight's Parents' Deaths Lion King This Land FasterTube * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 34. Arrest'' Falls Not What He Seems Portal'' * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 35. Jail And The Vikings Overture * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 36. Escape Cujo Attacks Car * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 37. Dinner Joe Black That Next Place * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 38. Success/The Attemped Drowning Aladdin * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 39. Agent Xero Gets Kidnapping Elsa and Anna/Red Dragon Main Titles * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 40. Twilight Orders Ansi Holmes Opening Theme * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 41. Frankie and Robbie Reunited Story 3 So Long * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 43. Twilight and Dipper Rescue Frankie and Robbie Impossible Let's Go, No Need to Wait * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 44. Ansi Rescue Agent Xero Hears a Who Mountain Chase * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 45. Friends Scolds Villains Fairytale Deathcamp/Toy Story 2 Stinky Pete gets Betrays * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 46. Argument Goodbye Mrs. Jumbo [2019] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 47. Professor Venomous Captures Dipper Wars Battle of the Heroes * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 48. Grunkle Stan and Wendy Gets Tield Up Dory Rebecca Darling * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 49. Twilight Rescues Dipper/Twilight and Dipper vs. Viktor Story Soldier's Mission/Monsters University Stinging Glow Urchin '' * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 50. ''The Queen is Not Crazy'' and The Beast Belle Stops the Wagon'' * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 51.'' Twilight and Dipper Let Ansi Agent Xero and Queen Moon and The Beast Battle of the Tower Pt 1'' * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 52. Twilight and Wander gets Punished by Mr. Green The Nick of Time * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 52. Heroes Meets The Loud Family Loud House Pop Organ Ride * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 53.'' Heroes Defeats Villains Lion King Stampede [2019/The Grinch Stealing Christmas/Animated Villains Defeats CoolZDane Version MEP full Instrumental]'' * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 54. Back to Normal The Uncles Swing/End Credits * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 55. Ballister Blackheart's Dies and The Beast Death of the Beast [Demo Original//The Prince of Egypt Final Song Finale Reprise Instrumental] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 56. Mr. Green gets Apologies Intelligence To Rouge City/Who Framed Roger Rabbit Opening Fanfare * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 57. Villains is Not All Bad Tale Top Of The Reef * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 57. A Kiss of the Guardians Prelude * My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tracks 58. Happy Ending Age Continental Drift Herd Reunion Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains